Presently, there exist kits that allow users to excavate rocks, crystals, gold, or other items from plaster blocks. Such kits provide users with a small-scale archeological experience but typically focus on entertainment without affording significant opportunities for instruction, particularly as relates to the scientific principles, costs, or environmental impacts of real mining operations. To the extent instruction is provided, such instruction typically relates to archaeological methods—for example, the use of brushes or other tools when excavating delicate objects. The blocks used for such instruction generally have no topographic features and do not provide an opportunity to draw conclusions about the scientific principles, costs, or environmental impacts of mining. Teachers currently attempt to provide elements of topography for student mining utilizing layers of sand and similar loose materials, but such models are inherently messy and inconsistent. There remains a need for an improved apparatus that can provide an enjoyable student experience while facilitating learning.
More specifically, there is a need for a topographic model for mining simulations. Topographic models provide a three-dimensional representation of features, including surface features, of a region, which may be an imaginary or actual place located on the planet Earth or elsewhere. A topographic model that can be excavated offers users both visual and hands-on experience and can provide learning opportunities that take advantage of different learning styles.
It is a purpose of this invention to provide a model kit and construction methodology for creating a topographic model that has educational value and interest. A further purpose of the present invention is to provide a model apparatus and construction methodology to allow the user to create a simulation of a real mining operation. Still a further purpose of the present invention is to provide a model from which users may understand one or more of the scientific principles, costs, or environmental impacts of mining. Additional purposes will become evident to those skilled in the art from the specification and claims; and it should of course be understood that not all embodiments of the invention will necessarily meet each purpose described herein or understood from such perusal of the specification and claims.